massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chaoswolf75
Welcome! Hi Chaoswolf75 -- we are excited to have Mass Effect Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Mass Effect Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re:Wow... I'm a big Mass Effect fan. I was going to make my own Mass Effect Fanon, but I found this one before I did.-''BluethunderTalk'' 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Its been, and still is, fun doing it. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) crucible era The crucible era is an alternate universe of my design that follows specific rules, other people are allowed to contribute too it so long as their contributions dont conflict with the rules. I created a specialized category tree as to not intrude on generalized fanon content! For example, in the crucible era, any solar system with a mass relay was destroyed and all the species were confined to the local cluster, plain and simple. The fanonical story that Josh Davis added the crucible era category too has people fighting reapers on tuchanka . . . I am all for creativity and additions, but they need to be thought out and viable. ralok 23:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not making any edits to pages that I dont make, or that are not in the crucible era . . . if I find something doesnt fit in the crucible era, I just remove the category. ralok 23:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chaoswolf, I hadn't gotten to say hello to you yet because I figured that you were still inactive. Anyways, I was wondering why Shepard articles aren't permitted on the wiki. Expanding on a character counts as fanon too. If you will not have Shepard on your wiki though, I understand. However, can you please let me salvage what I had down on my John Shepard article, for personal reference? As a non-admin, I cannot look back into the history of deleted articles. If I had any idea that Gnostic planned on deleting my article ahead of time, I would have transfered what I could to my namespace or at least would have copied what I could have down. Can you please either reactivate the page for maybe a day so that I can recover what I wrote, or perhaps you could just namespace my article? Please get back to me on this, ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:16, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't see why you see fit for there to be a rule against it, but thanks anyways. Currently, the page appears to still be deleted. ⁓ Nathaniel Fletcher (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Disciplinary Measures Dantanius has apparently decided to leave us, and has requested that his articles be deleted. This was apparently precipitated by a rather unpleasant message that Hunter Zealot left on Dantanius' talk page. In light of Hunter Zealot's previous problems with other editors, I fear it may be necessary to suspend him from adminship, at least temporarily. He very sorely needs to learn to control his tone. Of course, I realize that my own behavior this past week has been less than exemplary. In my defense, I've been under an unusual deal of stress in my normal life, and the sudden appearance of editors from MEFF, with which I have a frustrating history, just sort of pushed me over the edge. But that's no excuse for my behavior towards them, merely an explanation. I will leave it up to you to decide whether my behavior or Hunter Zealot's behavior warrants some sort of disciplinary action. -- Gnostic 07:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) My books My boks are REAL books. I've been writting them for over 7 months. Last One Out has NOTHING to do with Mass effect. Mrhalohunter24 17:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Need advice from a Founder Hello, Chaoswolf75. I also have my own wiki site, but I'm the only one who has been working to get it into a more "presentable" shape. I'd just like to ask if you have any advice for me on how to make my wiki look a little more like other wikis, like this one or the Call of Duty Wiki, for example. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 21:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Davis Brothers With Hunter Zealot, having resigned, I was wondering if you had an opinion on the status of Josh Davis and his brother Moveslikejager22, or, for that matter, the articles they've left behind since HZ banned them. If it were up to me, I would just delete their articles and stories, because they feature such idiocies as "Super-Krogans", but of course, you have the final say... -- Gnostic 06:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I think I've deleted almost everything the Davis brothers created. Next issue: Halohunter has gone and renamed one of his articles, for no other apparent reason than adding some name-brand recognition to his quarian. Are mods allowed to veto frivolous name changes? -- Gnostic 04:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Meddling? Hey. I just noticed that we're suddenly down to just 953 articles. Weren't we somewhere around 1,083 articles earlier this week? Also, I've noticed there have been little changes throughout the wiki - fonts look different, pictures are now solid, things like that. Is this your doing, or Wikia's? -- Gnostic 23:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC)